Goosebumps (The Misfitz Style) (2018) - made by Ren the God of Humor
Story * After moving into a small town of Madison, Delaware, a kid named Gordy Patterson (Blake Bashoff) meets Alex Russo (Selena Gomez), his new neighbor. Alex Russo's father, Ralphscoe (Ralphie Lopez), who writes the Goosebumps stories, keeps all the ghosts and monsters in the series locked up in his books. When Gordy unintentionally releases the ghouls and the monsters from the storybooks, Gordy, Alex Russo, and Ralphscoe team up in order to put the monsters back where they came from, before it's too late. Cast * Ralphie Lopez as Ralphscoe * Blake Bashoff as Gordy Patterson * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * Corey Carrier as Ralph * Ann Dowd as Mrs. Patterson * Raini Rodriguez as Trish * Janna Michaels as Kelsey * Regan Burns as Bennett James * Brad Sullvan as Jack Erickson * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan * Max Goldblatt as Barnhill * Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley * Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly * Jay Gragnani as Gil * Issac Ryan Brown as Goby * Grace Kaufman as Deema * Tori Feinstein as Oona * Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny * Rest of the Casts as Other Monsters Monsters and Villains * Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny from Bubble Guppies * Gina Giant from Wallykazam! * Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven * The Rabbids from Rabbids Invasion * Jabberwock from Alice in Wonderland * Joker, Harley, Deadshot, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, Katana, Rick Flag, El Diablo, Slipknot, Enchantress and Amanda Waller from Suicide Squad * Plasmus from Teen Titans * Lamborghini Gallardo Car from himself * The Carnivorous Plants from Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness * The Stormtroopers from Star Wars: A New Hope * Skye from PAW Patrol * Hazel Charming, Lavender and Posie from Little Charmers * Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty * Hades from Hercules * Prince Hans from Frozen * Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa from The Loud House * Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Annie and Percy from VeggieTales * Psalty the Songbook, Psaltina, Melody, Harmony, Rhythm and Charity from Psalty's Kids & Co. * It the Clown from It * Janja, Cheezi and Chungu from The Lion Guard * Bellwether from Zootopia * Mother Gothel from Tangled * Morgana from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * Ronno from Bambi II * Scar from The Lion King * Father, Mr. Boss, Toiletnator, Stickybeard, Spankulot, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb, Cat Lady, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, Chewy, Gooey, Candy Pirates, Dumb John Silver, Ice Cream Men, Liver, Yellow Onion, White Onion, Black Pirates, Potty Mouth, Mr. Mogul, Simon, Great Puttinski, Chester, Common Cold, Soccer Mom, Mega Mom, Destructo Dad, Teen Tornado, Cuppa Joe, Mr. Washer, Mrs. Goodwall, Professor XXXL, Professor Bob, Robin Food, Little Juan, Hungry Men, Teenager Lydia, Teenager Sheldon, Teenager Maurice, Cheese Ninja 1, Cheese Ninja 2, Elite Ice Cream Men, Principal, Mad Dad, Terrible Tutor, Heliteacher, Midwestern Mom, Mrs. Major Manners, Sergeant Sensible, Dodgeball Wizard, The Bag-Headed Cashier, The Coffee Head Guy, Candy Guy, Truck Driver, Big Brother, Iguana, Bright Idea, Nogoodnik and Sheep Man from Codename: Kids Next Door * Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Itoko, Kotake, Mutsumi, Nanako, Naomi, Kaori, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Yada, Nobuko, Kota, Shino, Ryota, Maki, Kanae, Takao, Marina, Masaharu, Goji, Shiori, Ota, Sagawa, Shouta, Michiaki, Nobuaki and Susumu from Ojamajo Doremi * Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Nita and Nora from Bratz Babyz The Movie * Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under * Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War * Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove * Gladys Sharp from Over the Hedge * Dr. Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkey Fist, Professor Dementor, Motor Ed, Señor Senior Sr, Señor Senior Jr, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Jack Hench, Gill Moss, Gemini, Bebe and Adrena Lynn from Kim Possible * Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique from Totally Spies! * Shimmer, Shine and Leah from Shimmer and Shine * Sa'luk from Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Zira from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Ultron from Avengers: Age of Ultron * Iron Monger from Iron Man * Destroyer from Thor * Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba * Loki from The Avengers * Mummy from Monster Squad * A Pumpkin People from Walt Disney World * The Bees from Honey I Shrunk The Kids * Creek from Trolls * Hildy from The 7D * Malekith from Thor: The Dark World * Evil Queen from Once Upon A Time * Hector Barbossa from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog * B1 and B2 from Bananas in Pyjamas * Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty * Anck-Su-Namun from The Mummy Returns * Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder * Evanora from Oz The Great and Powerful * The Electron Robots from Electron * The Mummies from King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella